Baseball regulatory associations have increasingly been imposing safety regulations to protect the welfare of players. For example, many associations have placed a limit on the allowable ball bat coefficient of restitution (“BBCOR”) of a ball bat, which limits the maximum rebound speed of a batted ball. Pitchers, due to their proximity to batters and their sometimes awkward positioning after a follow-through, are particularly susceptible to being struck by a batted ball.